Simian Flu Crisis (Map Game)
In 2018 a fatal mistake caused a fictional virus to come to life. Now you can change that by trying to cure the simian flu so earth doesn't have a planet of the apes. Overview After the deadly virus started to spread, the United States was pointed at to be the cause. Relations with Russia hit rock bottom, ending with Russia to enter a state of isolation and to also enter a State of Emergency. Mass riots and anarchy flowed throughout all of Europe, with the epicenter being Berlin and Munich, Germany. New Zealand, staying relatively untouched in this situation, began to send troops to assist other countries. With Mexico falling into anarchy, New Zealand made the bold decision to bomb the infected areas, with the result being Mexico's Government declaring war on New Zealand. Radio towers across North America were toppled in the constant domestic conflicts between the infected and surviving military forces. Poland shut its borders completely, but infected had already leaked through into the country. Japan's power grid began to fail, and Australia, along with Spain, both went bankrupt due to excessive spending to fight the infected. India and Indonesia became essential locations for the mass-spreading of the flu. Nuclear power-plants around the world went into Meltdown, causing entire cities to be contaminated with radiation and the flu. Wars began to break out across the Middle East and Africa over the remaining luxuries, with the main battlefronts being Congo and Saudi Arabia. Turkey was marked "Badlands", as mass rioters and infected roamed the crippled state. Brazil eventually collapsed, with Rio de Janiero being burnt to the ground with airstrikes laced with napalm. Rules *stay plausible *You can't create the cure straight away *Budget limits *Like normal rules- *no robots *no aliens *no supernatural/paranormal stuff *no swearing in comments *You must start funding cure research before international starts *When international research starts t can only be 3 leaders at a time Map Playable Nations Easy- A little amount of problems * Baltic states * Turkey * Poland *'Belarus' * Indonesia * Chad * Japan * India Medium- A moderate amount of problems * Spain * Canada * Australia * Brazil * Egypt * Italy * France * China * UK Hard- A High Amount of problems * New Zealand ''' * '''Mexico * USA * Russia * Germany *'DR Congo' * Saudi Arabia * Nigeria *'Apes of Muir woods' *'West African ape council' *'Apes of Congo' *'Southern ridges apes' *'Apes of Ukraine' *'Amazon apes' Mods Head mod: Bingers Vice mod: Mod 1: Solace Mod 2: Emergency mod: Max Health Budget Limits Baltic states- 10.19K Turkey- 6.75K Poland- 11.55K Belarus- 6.79K Indonesia- 3.39K Japan- 12.08K India- 2.04K Chad- 0.67K Spain- 11.54K Canada- 12.08K Australia- 12.22K Brazil- 7.49K Egypt- 1.36K Italy- 12.08K France- 12.09K China- 6.04K UK- 12.19K New Zealand- 12.10K Mexico- 6.49K USA- 12.42K Russia- 6.79K Germany- 12.18K Congo- 1.36K Saudi Arabia- 6.40K Nigeria- 0.67K Players * Mexico: Solace * India: * USA: TheFutureAwaits *'Japan:cokeman' * United Kingdom: Lord Kemrii Cure Leaders Dosen't start until international research starts Game 2018 Mod event: The spread has started and it is happening really fast. Areas such as Congo and Botswana are dealing with rapid spread and countries are losing money faster then before. Category:Map Games Category:Proposed Map Games Category:Turkey Category:United States of America Category:Canada Category:New Zealand Category:Australia Category:Mexico Category:Saudi Arabia Category:DR Congo Category:China Category:Russia Category:Belarus Category:Baltic States Category:India Category:Indonesia Category:France Category:Brazil Category:Italy Category:Poland Category:Germany Category:UK Category:Chad Category:Japan Category:Spain Category:Egypt